


Office politics

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Character, Dark Fanfic, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: Some things are best left out of the workplace. Some relationships are best left proffessional. Ultimately though, the forbidden can be the most fun.





	Office politics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.  
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. 
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.

**Renard's point of view:**

 

Nick certainly was a different type of Grimm than others he had met. His naive practise of always seeing the best in everything and everyone, endeared him to many, but it also led him to his current situation. He himself was not made of stone, the young man had made quite the impression on him and he would hate to see said man hurt. Yet the world was what it was, and he had to think strategically.

 

Sean had the advantage of learning this Grimm's strengths and weaknesses over the years. He had earned the Grimm's trust as his superior. This was useful. It also caused him great amusement that he had a Grimm working for him, that it had happened by chance, and that the Grimm himself was until only recently, ignorant of the fact he was taking orders from a Royal. Nick was a man who valued truth, friendships, promises and loyalty. He wrought a deep sense of pride from following these values in everyday life. Which is why it so amusing for his Captain, to see said detective … bent over the precinct’s interrogation table, taking a wolf sized cock up his ass, rather aggressively, and by his ''best friend'' no less.

 

Watching from behind the glass, Sean remained invisible to the pair. There was a continual slapping sound from within the room, sweaty flesh against sweaty flesh and occasionally he could hear the gentle pained whimpers of Nick. They were delightful, and well worth the wait.

 

Monroe who was breathing heavily from exertion, had one of his large hands pushing Nick's face to the table. Monroe's other hand, gripped his narrow hips, holding him in place. The detective looked so vulnerable, his neck looked so small under Monroe's hand, his pose was so submissive. It sent a bolt of heat though his body seeing him like this. As a cop, Nick found himself the one cuffed for once. As a Grimm, he found himself the prey… and the two men planned to devour him. In a juxtaposition to his quite stocky frame, Nick's wrists were small, and slid about inside the handcuffs. It almost made him want to protect Nick from the big bad wolf, but a stronger part of him wanted to help the wolf by holding Nick's hands down.

 

The detective was clearly, fighting the urge to close his eyes, to get lost in the moment, to show his enjoyment and Sean had no doubt, that this was out of pure stubbornness. The ability to withold his reaction being the last thing Nick had under his control. There was a reluctant lust building behind those eyes. The man's heavier breathing, and his bottom lip bit red confirmed it in Sean's eyes. It all sent a deep primal lust through Sean. It reminded him, that this was his detective, and that behind the submissive façade, the man was still stubborn to a fault. Pride rushed through him for a moment. Looking at Monroe, it was obvious the Blutbad was also effected by Nick's submission. He smirked every time the man let out a whimper or pant. The whimpers had changed to quiet groans of pleasure, causing the Blutbad to smirk more.

 

Of course, the Grimm had struggled initially. Sean had enjoyed the beginning of this scene. He had watched as Nick had wriggled, attempted to barter, screamed, attempted to bite Monroe. No one was here to protect him this time, his lack of self preservation had finally got him into trouble. Blutbad loved the hunt. He had enjoyed watching his detective give in, seeing his body lax, his feisty spirit be quashed, the detective's expression become defeated...it made Sean's cock harden. For many years Sean had watched this very detective, carry out his cases, with an admirable level of persistence and determination. No one could overcome the Grimm, physically or in spirit. To see both traits broken, to see the man truly vulnerable, to see what he shouldn’t be seeing, as a boss and subordinate... well, he could appreciate the significance of their predicament. The intimacy. The sense of power along with it...well it was heady to say the least.

 

He was no fool. He knew that without Monroe, and his work on Nick over the last few years, without Monroe's patience at keeping up the façade of a friendship... well there would be no cause for Nick to meet a civilian by himself, no reason for him to be caught off guard. It was the moment of confusion which gave them their window to act. A simple call, from Monroe, asking for help on something, a simple but serious sounding reminder to Nick from his Captain, that he was on paperwork duty tonight. A mass theft outbreak at the far side of town requiring all his on duty officers who weren't already on a case to head out. Cue Monroe, coming into the precinct to ask his questions. Cue the attack.

 

He had watched the emotions cross Nick's face. It began with shock at being grabbed from behind, then the instinct to fight kicked in, just to be quashed by his friends strong arms, the confusion, as he realised his attacker was Monroe, the wide eyes as the true situation hit home, followed by a look of devastation and betrayal. The part which really made Sean harden in his trousers, was when Nick, assumed the situation to be an elaborative prank. He had attempted to gentle shrug off Monroe, letting out a nervous laugh, but when his hunter 'best friend' refused to let go... well the cycle of emotions had begun again. He felt like a customer at the Zoo, no matter the number of repeated behaviour, it kept his attention..

 

Watching a Grimm at work, watching as the Grimm tried to break free and take control back. It was survival of the fittest, and try as he may, Nick was already in a weaker position. He was not the strongest or smartest animal in this metaphorical jungle, it was usually his speed that gave him initial advantage and today he was behind.

 

Monroe was merely a pawn to the royal. Muscles to be flexed when need be. It helped that the Blutbad had personal investment, that meant he would do his part properly. He appreciated that quality in his...associates. Monroe clearly took personal satisfaction in this agreement and that itself, ensured he would toe the line. Yet it could cause problems in equal measure if Monroe's urge for personal satisfaction overrode his common sense. These days, he was making a conscious effort to keep the body count to a minimum, but he could surely not be blamed for it, if other people created such affairs in which there was only one solution. He would need to keep an eye on the Blutbad, make sure the benefits of this arrangement remained with himself.

 

Sean smiled, observing how Nick's dark, no doubt silky hair, stuck to his forehead, he remembered wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through it years ago, when he first met Nick. Fresh eyed and busy tailed, sporting a beaming smile, full of boyish charm, Nick had introduced himself. The fresh start, had been had vibrating with excitement to meet his commanding officer, and quite visibly too. He had came into Sean's office, to introduce himself and to ask his Captain if he could do anything for him. On receiving a blank stare, Nick had nervously tried to fill the silence. He had rambled...went on to swear to his Captain that he work hard, and that he would do his best, in anything he was asked to do. That he would do anything the Captain asked of him, from fetching coffee to other people's paperwork. At the end of his speech, he flashed him that big beaming smile again. It was then that Sean swore, he would have his way with Nicholus Burkhardt. One day he would bruise those lips with rough kisses.., fuck that pretty mouth, fuck that pert ass. At that time though, he had simply smiled, thanked him and signalled for Nick to leave his office. Since then, Nick had been the star role in many fantasies. He imagined the detective on his knees doing ''his duty''. He wondered on how far, Nick would go, in following orders from his Captain, especially in those early days, when he was so eager to please.

 

Present day however, the Royal decided enough was enough. It was time to make himself known. Straightening his shirt and tie, he took a breath and walked into the interrogation room. Nick opened his eyes, looking momentarily exhilarated. That was the thing with Nick, he had yet to learn to school his emotions in public. Where normally Sean saw this as a weakness, tonight he saw it as a blessing, as a turn on. He wanted to see Nick's face, as he buried his cock into the man's ass. Looking at Nick, he wondered briefly how his detective could still look innocent, with a cock inside him to the hilt. The way Nick looked at Sean, full of trust, waiting for his superior to save him- caused a twinge of guilt to build in his gut. Shame and embarrassment suddenly crossed Nick's face, no doubt remembering how he must look, and feeling embarrassed at his Captain seeing him like this. Sean held back a chuckle, at the Grimm's cuteness.

 

This was a mess Nick himself had created, Sean and Monroe would have simply left their attraction, counted it as another unrequited crush, but over the last few months, they were sick of cleaning up the Grimm's messes, getting pestered in the middle of the night. Patching him up. Having to patch themselves up. For Sean, and he had to assume Monroe, tonight was simply a psychical way for Nick to repay all those 'favours'.

 

**Nick's point of view:**

 

'Well, well, Burkhardt...What have you got yourself into?''

 

Nick strained to look up at his Captain. He tried to judge his Captain’s stoic features, his stiff posture. His eyes showed amusement yet he sounded pissed off. That tone...Nick had heard it many a time, usually when he had failed to call for back up or disregarded his health is some other way. That tone seemed inappropriate for the current situation.

 

Monroe stopped moving behind him, and he felt a warmness spread inside him, followed by the distinct tugging, that came when a massive cock was being removed from his...well ass. It wasn't the first time he had sex...that way. Although it was not commonly known, Nick had, had a few boyfriends in his time before Juliette. Monroe had shocked him tonight, as to be honest, this is not what they had arranged, not the place, not the time. Sean entering, caused him quite the panic, what if he lost his job?

 

Shit.

 

How else could Renard react, except to fire him, seeing his subordinate being speared open, in the workplace! Just then, Monroe made for the door, slamming it behind him, leaving him chained to the desk in front of his boss, trousers down by his ankles, cum no doubt dripping from his hole. He would get Monroe for this, but for now he didn't have the brain power to plan. He couldn't ignore the heat of Renard stare, he felt it, and no way in hell was he voluntarily going to look up to see it. He could deal with shouting, he could deal with anger, but this silence was driving him crazy. Though he had never considered Renard a cruel person, that look of amusement lingered in his head, what if Renard mocked him for it? Got out his phone? Took pictures?

 

He heard footsteps getting closer, and felt his hands being tugged, there was a very audible click, and the itching metal was released from his wrists. Immediately, he took the opportunity to stand straight, groaning at the pain and stiffness across his back. Gathering courage, he sneaked a peek at his Captain. Again Renard looked stoic, there was no way to find out what he was going to do next, the amusement was gone...he was merely a step away from him. Half of him wanted to make a run for it, but something held him there, frozen in place.

 

He began to reach for his boxers and trousers, when suddenly one of Renard's hands reached out, going towards his face. He couldn't help flinching, predicting a punch. So when Renard began to slowly run his fingers through his fringe, taking his time doing so, he was genuinely surprised, Renard then took to running his fingers down the side of his face- almost lovingly. Emboldened, by Renard's actions, he chanced a look up again, to see Renard's face. He was expecting an expression to match his actions, so was disturbed to find a dark smile upon his boss's face. Their eyes met, and for a moment Nick tried to express his confusion without words, Renard's dark smile only seemed to grow.

 

He looked down to his feet, and began planning an escape. As time passed, he couldn’t help but put that thought aside, couldn't help but relax into and enjoy the caressing, eventually going as far as to push into the pressure, into the touch. Renard's hands were rougher than he had imagined, not that he had imagined previously. Well not really. Renard was back to fingering and smoothing out his fringe, the other hand reached out to gently grip his side, guiding, more than pushing their bodies together.

 

Heat radiated from both bodies, his own positively itched to be touched, his own hands wanted to reach out and explore but he stopped them. There was still at tense atmosphere, and touching his boss, seemed despite the current situation – still against the rules. Instead he continued to enjoy the feeling of Renard's broad chest against his, his boss's strong legs against his. Nick decided that if they were going to go further, he would leave it to his Captain to decide. He was past caring what was wrong and right. He wanted to be unthinking for once. How much had he underestimated Renard? It was obvious that behind that cold exterior, there was a warm side, one that was soft and gentle. Maybe that dark smile, was just his smile? He hadn't often seen Renard smile…

 

Suddenly those soft fingers running through his hair, tightened into a harsh grip. One painful yank, raised his head up to an uncomfortable angle, he felt more ridiculous than before. He clocked Sean's smug face before he pulled his hair harshly to the right, and try as he may, he couldn't stop himself toppling face first onto the floor. Very undignified, trousers wrapped round his ankles, another man's come spilling out his ass...they must have been quite a sight. Out of sheer embarrassment, he didn't want to look up, as he felt Sean walk around him, feet inches away from his face. He went against his gut feeling and looked up, hurting his neck to see Sean studying him, taking him in from all angles. He felt his face turn red from the attention. Just when he felt he couldn't sink any lower, Renard stopped behind him, leaned down, and yanked him up by the scuff of his t-shirt. He whelped from the shock.

 

Soon he felt breath against his cheek, shuddering, he wasn't sure what to expect next, probably something bad... Speaking directly into his left ear, Sean chastised;

 

''Burkhardt...Burkhardt...If I knew you were such a filthy little slut... I wouldn't of waited''

 

With this, he was dropped again. His face hit the ground hard, frantically Nick used his tongue to check his teeth. All still there. He had bit his lip though, and he felt blood trickle down a little. Sean was at his front now, nervously he raised his head, trying to get a look at him, perhaps reason with him. To stop this charade. However he was met by a closer and closer foot. There was a substantial weight pushing his head down, and it took a few minutes to fully understand that he was literally under the Captain's boots.

 

''Please, Sean...please stop this.''

 

More pressure was applied as a response, his neck protested at being twisted in such an awkward way. His hands were useless, splayed out and unable to twist in such a way as to wrench the foot off him. Try as he may, the present situation did little to discourage the inappropriate images flitting across his mind. One's of his Captain taking him on this floor, of pinning him down. Of the handcuffs being on him again, and the sound of them rattling, as his Captain fucked him frantically. Bruises on his hips... Sean removed his foot, and began pacing back and forth in front of him. He dare not look up again, nor wipe away the stripe of gritty mud across his exposed cheek. He could feel the tiny pebbles of Portland's streets.

 

''I find you here, in my precinct, bent over and taking cock, from a Blutbad no less. Is that’s how you get people to help you, Nick? By bending over nearby surfaces? I have helped you for years...how much do you owe me?''

 

Unable to speak from shock, he shook his head, hoping the message was obvious. No more fucking, he had already been fucked, and he was sore. No, it was not right, he didn't bend over for everyone who helped him. No, he wouldn't be fucked by his boss.

 

''I am not like that…''

 

He was surprised that his words managed get out, yet disappointed that they came out barely above a whisper, pathetic sounding. Again he was yanked up, by hair, Sean's painful grip, caused tears to spring from his eyes, he immediately tried to blink them away, but he could feel Sean's smirk against his cheek.

 

''Maybe not Nickholas but from now on that is exactly what you will do. You will spread those legs for me, when I say so and you shall call me Captain when you do.''

 

Sean, noticing his bleeding lip, reached out, his fingers went to the cut, and for a moment Nick thought he was concerned. Instead the fingers pressed down hard on his cut, and smearing blood down his chin. Wincing in pain, Nick tried to move away, only to be halted once again by Sean's fingers running through the mud on his other cheek, smearing it too. He let out a whimper of pain, feeling the grit scraping into his skin. Biting back any further show of weakness, he felt a tear running down his face but he couldn't ignore how his hair clung uncomfortably with sweat, against his suddently sensitive skin. Sean let out a chuckle.

 

'Well well, Burkhardt, finally looking like what you are. . It's refreshing''.

 

Sean did not embellish. He did however let go of his hair and with a thump his head hit off the floor.  That was enough. He went to get up, but just as he was on all fours, a heavy foot appeared on his back, and pushed him back to the floor. Sean scoffed before continuing.

 

''You once told me how you would do anything I ask, that you promise to always work hard.''

 

This confused him, he couldn't remember saying that so he again shook his head. Sean leant down, and gripped his neck, pushing his face down even further into the cold floor. Which Nick didn't think was possible. He swore he felt his nose crack. The message was clear though- wrong answer.

 

He felt his legs being kicked open. He tried to pull them back together but the foot remained there, stopping him. Suddenly Renard was on the ground next to him. When did that happen? A hand trailed down his back...down his ass cheek, down to his...fingers entered him, the sound of cum being pressed on, hit the air. His ass was stretched open already and Renard fingers slid in without effort. He froze. As well as the shame of all this, he felt even worse when his own cock began to take interest. Hell he was taking interest in the proceedings, he knew Sean would never truly hurt him. It hardened further when Sean began to scissor his fingers.

 

''Look at yourself Burkhardt. So eager...but I suppose you always have been. Ready? The only response I want to hear is yes Captain or no Captain.''

 

He really thought about it, he always had been curious about his Captains love life. Renard was very private and a part of him was shocked at his dirty language tonight. He wanted to find out what else Renard was hiding behind that stoic face. His own cock was rock hard by now, and thinking clearly seemed to be getting harder to do. Was it so bad to enjoy pleasure? He could worry about the complications letter. About killing Sean later for this. A part of him, thought this to be a set up orchestrated by Monroe. Slowly but firmly he nodded his head.

 

''Yes sir''

 

He had got it wrong.

 

''I mean, yes Captain.''

 

Sean hummed with approval. ''Good boy Burkhardt. On second thought...either title will do.''

 

There was a rustling behind him, and the distinct sound of metal buckle hitting the floor. He went to wipe the mud away, only for a hand to stop him. ''No, keep it there.'' He felt the other man position his body over his. Felt his breath against the back of his neck. His chest against his back...the feeling was not entirely unpleasant. He felt cold hands hold his cheeks apart and then the distinctive feel of a thick cock rubbing against his hole.

 

''This has been long overdue Nick.'' was all he heard before his Captain thrust in to he hilt.

 

 

**Renard's point of view:**

 

Nick's body tightened, and tensed around his cock. The pressure on his cock felt bloody brilliant, he was inside Burkhardt finally. Years had built to this, and the reality was much better than fantasy.

 

In his fantasy, he could not have made up the guttural scream, Nick let out. Could not have made up how Nick would shudder delightfully, as he breached him. The clumsy way in Nick desperately grasped around, looking for something to hold onto. Sean took pity, and moved to hold down his detective's hands, Nick breathed out a sigh of relief. Pinning Nicks hands to the floor, he pulled his cock out halfway...at this Nick pushed his ass up invitingly, only to shudder as he thrust back in harder than before. Nick's body reacted beautifully, welcoming him back easier this time. Nick himself let out a shocked whelp, so Sean made sure to repeat it. Over and over. He wanted to get his fingers into that hair again, so he continued to pin Nick's hands but moved the other hand to Nick's head, running fingers through the dark silky hair there, feeling it wet with sweat. His arm shook with the pressure so he returned it to floor defeated.

 

It was so dirty and so wrong, the man's hole was positively squelching as he thrust in and out, yet it just added to the pleasure. The forbidden fruit feeling never left, it was the fact they were breaking social rules, and that the man underneath him was a respected detective, his subordinate, a beloved Grimm and that he was treating such a man like common whore. Guilt ran through him, but he reassured himself, reminding himself that he had checked, and others had told him how Nick liked it brutal. He felt his orgasm building, so slowed down. No way, was he finishing early. He wanted to see Nick's face, as he took his cock, oh so deep within him. By this time, both were panting wrecks, a sudden surge of energy passed through him, and he used it pull out, release Nick's hands, kneel, and finally he used the remaining, to grab Nick, and flip him onto his back in one swift motion.

 

The Grimm, landed on his back rather inelegantly, his arms flying to the side, his t-shirt sliding up, legs askew and to his satisfaction – sporting a hard cock. The look on Nick's face was that of surprise,quickly followed by determination. It was challenge time, but who would be quicker? Nick was bound to be weak legged, and he still had his trousers around his ankles – tripping hazard, oh wait but so did he. Both in the same boat there. Standing by now, he looked down at Nick, feeling triumphant. The memory of seeing Nick on the floor in such a state, would be wanking fuel for months.

 

Before, he knew it though, Nick was on his feet, sans his trousers, by the time he processed the change, Nick had jumped towards him and landed square into his chest, the weight was too much, and he fell backwards, panic overwhelmed him, as he had no memory of what was behind them. Luckily they missed the wall by inches. Landing on the floor hard, a shooting pain ran up his back, and the impact of Nick's whole weight on his chest, caused the air to rush out of him.

 

He was sure he would feel it later, but for now Nick had quickly got him in a choke hold and had began kissing down his neck. Not a man for letting his guard down, Sean refused to show or expose his neck any further than he was made to. Nick showed irritation at the fact, trying to kiss the juncture between his neck and cheek to tease Sean into relaxing but to no avail. He was pinned down by Nick's body, and unsatisfied by the situation, there was a scuffle, him trying to push Nick off whilst Nick kept pushing him back down by the neck.

 

Nick was strong, impossibly strong but Sean was one step again, instead of punching or hitting, he chose to strain against the choke hold, and reach towards Nick's chest, beginning to squeeze and flick Nick's nipples, the Grimm turned to putty in his hands. Groaning and releasing a deep hum of pleasure, Nick's choke hold lessened as predicted, and Sean used this opportunity to sit up, pulling the Grimm to him, letting his mouth follow his fingers. The inappropriate thought popped into his head of hoping a Weson determined to kill the Grimm never found out about his other weak spots. Shoving that thought out his head, He took his time sucking around the other man's nipples, flicking his tongue over, teasing, and tasting the Grimm. He began lightly biting the man's chest before licking and sucking to sooth. Prompting a sharp gasp from the man each time. Nick tasted earthy, and of that cheap aftershave he wore. Somehow the cheap aftershave, grounded Sean, he was reminded of the fact that this was Nick, reliable, trustworthy Nick. With that in mind, it should be remembered that this man was a warrior. Instead of fear, the danger caused a rush of adrenaline. Maybe they both had a lack of self preservation.

 

There was the smell of wolf on the man. A twinge of jealousy ran through him at this, but overall, he tasted of Nick... Unable to go further down from this awkward position, he attempted to push himself up enough, to flip Nick over again. This was immediately stopped by Nick's insistent hand under his chin, guiding Sean up, raising his head up, level with Nick's. He was surprised when his lips were devoured. The man's tongue tried to seek entry, and he happily opened up to let him in. Even their kiss, was a fight in dominance, and part of Sean, wanted to let the Grimm win, but the most part refused to give up. He wanted the Grimm at his mercy not the other way around. Well this time anyway maybe next time, he would give in to the big bad Grimm.

 

Instead of being able to flip Nick round onto his back, in one smooth motion, the act, was slow and a process of one step forward, two steps back. Both men t-shirts at some point were lost, his own trousers were flicked off and they frenziedly explored each other's bodies. Eventually by using his best skills of...distraction, Nick was on his back again. He hadn't even noticed, too distracted by Sean's wet kisses, and gentle bites down the neck. Nick paused upon noticing, and stared up, wide eyed at his Captain, his eyes were full of misplaced trust, his emotions there for Sean to see. So vulnerable. His lip was still bleeding, mud still stuck to his face. His hair stuck up at all angles from where he had grabbed it. Sweat dripped down the man's chest. He looked the perfect image of debauchery.

 

With a flash of inspiration, Sean strained from his crouching position, reaching to the side, to the desk, where Nick's police chain had been disregarded earlier. He batted it off the table into his hands. With no doubt, a dark smile, he patted Nick, motioning for him to raise his head from the floor. Nick did so, looking confused. Sean placed his police id card, over his head, pulling it down till the card rested on his naked chest. Nick's police approved ID and photo, smiled out at him, he couldn't help but compare it with the current debauched version of the same man. The same man who was taking the break to catch his breath. He purposefully schooled his face, putting on his most stern expression, the one he used to chastise his detectives. When he met his Captain's eyes, and took in his expression- his face seemed to pale. The atmosphere had changed. Sean's amusement, could be felt to his bones, yet he did not show it. The panic was clearly written across Nick's face.

 

''What did I tell you Burkhardt.?'' He said in as clipped a tone as possible.

 

Nick's brain was clearly still foggy, because confusion crossed his face. Taking pity on him, Sean continued.

 

''I told you, do not leave your ID around, anyone could find it. Do you want that?'' Seemingly in a daze, Nick shook his head.

 

'' Maybe this will remind you Burkhardt?...''

 

He ran his fingers over Nick's hole. Playing with the rim. Nick looked up at his Captain. His pupils were huge with lust, and by the looks of it, he was too far gone to care any more.

 

''Yes please, Captain!' he puffed out.

 

Sean smiled and reached for the lube and a condom he had stashed in his discarded trousers, putting on a new condom, he squeezed a generous amount of lube out the small bottle, and rubbed it around Nick's already stretched hole, better too much than too little...Sean considered. He took his time, and enjoyed re-stretching inside. He did notice that the cum from Nick's previous encounter was no longer there, well obviously there anyway. He took a small amount of pride in that he had most likely fucked the Blutbad's come out of Nick.

 

He took his time, placing on the condom, making Nick wait for it. Slowly he brought it to Nick's ready hole. He entered a little bit, before thrusting in the rest of the way. Nick let out a sigh when Sean' cock was fully in. It was almost a sigh of relief, as if his body craved Sean's cock, and finally, it had it's fix. He let himself go, unrestrained, fucking into Nick, using him, watching Nick's face, watching Nick's name tag flap up and down, as he pumped into his body with such a force, he was pulling his body up and slamming it back to the floor with each thrust. Obviously getting close, Nick's hand went straight for his own cock. Nick's body was positively vibrating, sweat glistening on him, fringe sticking to his face, he was a gorgeous sight, but even looking so, he was not allowed to touch himself. Sean reached up, pushing deeper into him as he did so. He batted Nick's hand away, causing a petulant huff from the other man, yet he done as he was told, moving his hands to the side again.

 

Sean reached up, and guided his hands to his own shoulders. Relishing in Nick's tightening grip on his shoulders, as he picked up the pace. Nick's face showed everything much to his happiness. The initial surprise at each new angle, the excitement, the pleasure pain as he was thoroughly stretched from their activities. Nick was biting his lips to hold in no doubt what he considered embarrassing sounds. It frustrated Sean that Nick was still holding it in, even if it was just a fraction.

 

Changing his position he used his legs to push apart Nick's legs even further, closer, he had the advantage of being able to lean over Nick's body, to go deeper, in doing so he pinned him with his weight, and was able put the man into a choke hold of his own. All while pumping in and out of Nick. The added pressure on his neck, seemed to release the last vestige of control for his detective, he wailed loudly as Sean thrust in, albeit it was dampened by the choke hold, it was loud and guttural and raw. They met each other's eyes and there was a hint of embarrassment in Nick's eyes, and a sudden blush across his cheeks. By far, Sean had to admit, this was the most fascinating fuck he had ever had. A few more thrusts and Nick came, coating Sean's stomach. Sean followed soon after, but had the pleasure of doing so in the deep heat that was Nick's ass.

 

They stayed like that for a while, before he rolled off the other man and onto the floor beside him. He knocked his elbow off the interrogation table on the way. The sharp pain brought him back to the present. The cold floor, the cooling cum on his stomach. The horrible lighting in the room. Turning to Nick, he found the man very much like himself, except Nick had his arms wrapped around his chest, in an attempt to make himself warm. He looked so vulnerable again.

 

Sean, with what seemed to be the weight of the world of him, pushed himself up to sitting position. He grabbed his own discarded shirt and lazily leant over to Nick, cleaning the mess on him before cleaning himself. He had another shirt in his office. Nick lay there and let his boss clean him, only raising his folded arm's reluctantly and for a few seconds. Sean was first to stand, and done so whilst Nick got up into a sitting position. He looked around, feeling his head spin, but determined, he reached down upon finding their belongings. Each time he bent down, a wave of dizziness overtook him. He passed Nick's clothes to him, and proceeded to get dressed, grabbing the clean shirt from his emergency stash. Nick got dressed from his position on the floor. Sean looked at Nick. Nick looked up at Sean, with a wary look in his eyes, that look hurt. He for once could not fathom what was going on in his detectives mind. So he offered his hand to the detective, to which it took a few moments for him to accept. Pulling Nick up, brought them face to face. Sean attempted a smile to break the ice. Nick continued to stare at him warily, before looking away searching for any of his stuff remaining. Finding nothing, he turned to Sean, looking him straight in the eye and very matter of factly, asked Sean;

 

''Am I fired?''

 

Sean shook his head, unable to respond properly to such a question, of course he wasn't fired. Why would he think that?

With that, Nick turned on his heel and marched out of the room., the door shut loudly behind him. Sean heard a second door shut, a heavier one, most likely meaning Nick had left the precinct. Well, what else would he do, after his boss fucking him?

 

Shit.

\----

**Later...**

 

**Monroe's point of view:**

Monroe's smelt Nick, but didn't have time to react before his door slammed open. It banged into the wall, causing his clocks to shiver. The wolf in him didn't care if the intruder was someone he knew and he felt himself woge. Nick flew over within a milli second to Monroe on the sofa, his face only inches away from his. ''What the fuck, Monroe, what the living fuck!'' He shouted. Monroe was shocked. Yes he had pushed boundaries a bit with today's venture but he hadn't expected Nick to be so angry about it, he wondered what had happened after he left. He shouldn't have left in such a rush, but he reckoned that his remaining presence would only make the situation worse.

  
''Renard! Renard!''

 

The wolf, watched as Nick paced back and forth in front of him, sporting a slight limp. He wasn't even looking at him, but he wasn't foolish enough to try to stand up and exit the room.

 

''What the fuck! That was my boss! I could have been fired you sick fuck. And...'' he dragged the last word out. ''you left me there. What the hell Monroe?!''

 

He went to interject, but Nick continued before he could speak. His rant was slowing down a little bit at least.

 

''I just want to know why, 'Roe, why there? I know we were going to try being risky but...at the precinct? You couldn't know how he was going to react.''

 

Nick met his eyes, he stopped pacing, it was then he noticed that Nick had a kicked puppy expression on. The one which always made him feel bloody awful for whatever he had done, the one which always ended up in him showering Nick with cuddles, food and ice cream for the rest of the night. After a moment too long in his opinion, of holding Nick's stare. His boyfriend turned away, another moment later, he span back around, with a look of utter betrayal and hint of anger. The look pinned him to the couch.

 

''You son a bitch. You planned it.'' Monroe tried to hold it in, but he felt a smile break through, and heard himself cackle loudly. At this, Nick's look softened, to just a little pissed off.

 

''Hey, I asked him for the room and he asked why. I thought I should be honest. He seemed really into it himself, it was obvious when he asked one too many questions. I asked your consent through out buddy, you even nodded to Renard being involved before I left.''

 

At this Nick smiled briefly before returning to angry stance. Through practice, as in during threesomes etc. in the past, they had learned to be subtle with their communication. Clenching, certain moans...It added to the experience for all involved they reckoned. To be subtle.

 

''Plus I've seen the way you look at him. Didn't have him pegged as a deviant. Seemed rude not to invite him to join. Two birds one stone eh. Please though, can we take a break? My backs sore.''

 

At this, Nick shot him a look that told him to shut up before he got himself into more shit. Time to pull out the big guns.

 

''Would you like a bath Nick? You must be...sore?'' He mentally kicked himself. Way to go you idiot, reminding him! A few minutes silence then a whispered.

 

''Yes please''.

 

There was still a hint of annoyance still there, that wouldn't last long though once he whipped out the new candles.

 

He had stood up and was just about to head for the bathroom, when Nick flung himself on the sofa. Not only stealing Monroe's spot, but going as far as lounging over the whole sofa and hanging his feet over the armrest. Nick knew how much Monroe hated it when he did that. They had argued over it many times in the last year. The younger man met his eyes before smiling triumphantly. Fighting off the urge to bat Nick's feet off the armrest, or to make a comment, he walked past his boyfriend to run said bath. How a Grimm could be so deadly and so immature bewildered him.

 

'''Oh, and next time, I want both of you'' Nick shouted after him. He couldn't help but scoff. Oh dear, what had he created?.

 

**Renard point of view:**

 

Renard let himself into his flat, sitting down on his plush sofa, removing his tie and shoes with a deep sigh of relief. He had began feeling the strain of today's activities, on his drive home. The reason he was in slight pain had him smiling. Hopefully there would be a repeat occurrence, but something told him it was a once off. He had liked the mental role-play leading up the sex, before he had entered the room and after. Part of him knew it wasn't all role play. That scared him, as much as it turned him on.

 

The dark side got what it wanted, whilst the consequences were limited...still if the Blutbad ever became a problem, he would deal with him.


End file.
